


Springs of Pleasure

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [57]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Cannibalism, Consensual, Crushing, Dismemberment, F/F, Guro, Multi, Snuff, Strangulation, boiling, neck snap, throat slit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Elise invites Madelyn into the hot springs - the Askran princess enjoying herself with both the Nohrian and the Hoshidan princesses. Their fun quickly turns deadly - all five of them delighted to get snuffed.Sakura's limbs get turned into sashimi before Camilla melts her brain with a spellCamilla loses her tits and cunt, then gets crushed to death with a number of stones from the hot springsElise jumps into boiling-hot water and happily boils to deathHinoka has her neck snapped by Madelyn as Madelyn tries to strangle her with a towelFinally, Madelyn slits her own throat.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 1





	Springs of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A story for the infamous hot springs banner - while I think the banner itself was bullshit, this had been incredibly fun to write ^^

Madelyn strolled through the halls of her father’s castle. She was just a bit tired, and it showed - her steps were pretty slow and her cheeks, usually warm and red with a blush, were now quite pale.  
“Heeey, you! Yes, you! The girl with the green hair!” Suddenly, Madelyn heard a voice calling to her. Turning around, she saw a short girl in a short, pink dress go towards her. She had blonde hair with purple strands mixed into it, hair that was tied into rings on the sides of her head. Her face wore a wide smile and such an innocent expression that Madelyn couldn’t help but think just how cute the girl looked. When the girl saw that Madelyn reacted to her voice, her eyes laughed as she spoke again.  
“Hi! I’m Elise! I noticed that you looked pretty tired. You should relax, right now! I’m already going to the hot springs now - my sister and the Hoshido princesses are waiting there for me. Wanna go with us?” The girl’s sweet, yet high-pitched voice was juuust a bit annoying, and Madelyn wasn’t sure she’d want to listen to it for much longer. But just turning the girl down sounded like a waste…   
“What’d we do there?” Madelyn asked after a moment, and Elise’s face brightened up again as she began to explain. “Big sis Camilla thought it’d be fun to make a party with just the four of us - the four royal princesses! - so she got one of the private hot springs for us. Buuut you look like a princess too, so I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you joined us. So, we’ll be having a party!” Elise stopped for a moment to catch her breath, and Madelyn took advantage of that to cut in. So far it didn’t seem too interesting… “A party? Can you say more about it?” She still enquired, hoping there was more to it.  
“Wellll, my big sister called it a snuff party, and Sakura and Hinoka agreed! Do you know what that means? We’ll all die together there, and have fun while doing it!” Elise’s voice was as cheerful as before as the Nohrian princess declared that she and her friends were going to be dead in just a few hours. A predatory grin awakened in Madelyn’s silver eyes as she heard that. It was a good decision to dig deeper - this sounded like it could be really entertaining.  
“Count me in!” She called out excitedly, and Elise jumped up happily as she heard that. “Yay! I’ll go ahead then, and you can join us when you change into your bathing clothes.” Elise told her happily, then spun on her bare heel and ran off towards the part of the castle that contained the hot springs.

Going back to her room, Madelyn quickly began to undress. First, she took off the golden badge that marked her status as Kiran’s daughter, and also her padded brown boots. Next, stripped out of her while dress and her black top she wore underneath it. Getting her garter belts off, she also removed her black thigh-highs that the garters kept up. Her gloves and armband were all that was left - so she took them off too. She wouldn’t want the armband to get wet… Once that was done, Madelyn picked up one of the towels she had in her room. Just like her father’s, her room also contained a private bath - so she had a bunch of towels for it as well. She wrapped it around her body, struggling a little to get it to squeeze over her sizeable breasts, but eventually succeeded. Now, she was almost ready to go. However, going barefoot on the cold castle floor didn’t sound fun… but taking her shoes in there seemed like an even worse idea. She wondered what to to about it for just a moment, a pout appearing on her face as she thought about it. Fortunately, she remembered that one of her recent kills used wore sandals. Wasn’t her name Linde? Surely, the girl wouldn’t mind if she just borrowed them for a while… Especially that she no longer had a mind - or a head - at all. Hastily sliding her feet into these, Madelyn was then ready to leave. As she was walking out of her room, she thought of something. If this was going to be a snuff party… Then she’d better bring something she could kill the others - or even herself - with. A thrill went through her body, as always whenever she thought of dying. This would be a nice change too, she had not done it in the hot springs yet. Going back into her room, the princess of Askr picked up her trusty sword - and with her version of the Sol Katti in hand, she finally left for the hot springs.

Arriving in the hot springs’ lobby, Madelyn kicked the golden sandals off her feet. As she did that, she felt her boobs bounce up and down within the towel - pulling hard on it in a way that was almost uncomfortable. She caressed them through the towel for a moment while thinking, which spring to go to. Elise had not told her, where they’d be… However, she heard the girl’s carefree voice coming from behind one of the entrances - so she headed towards it.

Walking into that specific part of the hot springs, Madelyn took a look around. There were four other girls in that private hot spring already - and her studies on heroes her father had summoned allowed Madelyn to recognize them all. Two of the women were already nude, and one of them was already bathing in the biggest spring - as it was a relatively flat-chested redhead with short hair, Madelyn was easily able to tell it was Hinoka. As she heard her enter, the older Hoshidan princess covered her breasts up with one elbow, eyeing her carefully. The other naked girl was Elise - the blonde Nohrian princess standing near the edge of the largest spring, dunking one of her feet in the water to test, how warm it was. As she heard her enter, Elise spun around to see her, and waved at her happily when she saw her - then collapsed into the spring as she lost her balance, splashing Hinoka’s face and hair with water. Two other women were standing further away from the springs. One was facing away from her, but the long purple hair and a sizeable ass that the towel could barely contain, combined with Elise’s earlier words, made it easy for Madelyn to recognize the woman as Camilla, the older princess of Nohr. The fourth girl was a younger pink-haired girl - who was covering herself up while Camilla was talking to her.

“Now, now, Sakura… Take that towel off so we can all soak in the springs together… There’s nothing to be ashamed of, is it? You’re so cute, I’m sure your body looks great too!” A heavy blush appeared on Sakura’s face as she heard that, but still she refused to strip out of her towel. If it was just the four of them, then maybe she would have given in… But with a new unknown woman storming into their room, Sakura definitely wasn’t going to do that. Instead, she covered herself up with her arms too, just like her older sister did. “Sakura? What’s wrong?” Camilla asked, and the scared way Sakura was looking at someone behind her told her what had happened. Turning around, Camilla faced Madelyn - and Madelyn was almost knocked off her feet by the size of Camilla’s breasts. They were basically bursting out of the towel - they were just so big! Madelyn could feel her mouth water just looking at them… If Camilla was taking proper care of that lovely pair of tit meat, they could taste sooo goood! A slight trickle of drool began to leak out of the corner of her open mouth as Camilla began to walk towards her, Madelyn’s excitement skyrocketing as she watched the big-boobed woman approach her. Her wide hips were swaying in such a sexy way that showed off her legs, and with each step the woman’s breasts bounced some more than before! There was just no way the towel could hold them for much longer! And in fact it didn’t, the purple-tinted towel bursting open and sliding off Camilla’s body. Now, there was nothing stopping Madelyn from staring at the giant pair of tits that was getting closer and closer to her - the flush of excitement on her face clearly showing just how hot she found that sight, her sword falling out of her hands and to the ground as she completely forgot that she still held it.

Camilla was easily able to recognize the woman who had entered their spring. With her hungrily searching for all the info she could get on Kiran, it was clear to her that the girl was Madelyn, the summoner’s daughter. As Camilla had a soft spot for him, it also extended to the man’s daughter - so she spread her arms into a welcoming hug. She was very much aware that she had lost her towel, but she wasn’t bothered by that in the slightest - and it was also clear that Madelyn was very much enjoying the sight of her huuuge boobies. Camilla was quite pride of them - so she had no issues showing them off, especially to someone like Madelyn who she already considered almost family. “Ah, Madelyn, darling! I’m so happy Kiran’s daughter would join us here. Come, give me a hug… I can’t wait to get to know you better.” Camilla slipped into her most seductive voice as she added the final sentence after a short pause, just as she was to pull the green-haired girl into her embrace. To make sure there was no room left for misinterpretations, she delivered a passionate kiss onto Madelyn’s open lips - her tongue tasting the drool the younger girl let out while in awe of her titties.

While making out with the green-haired girl Camilla noticed that she was still too stunned to kiss her back properly. Breaking the kiss off for a moment, Camilla whispered at her in a seductive tone: “Ah, my dear… You can relax here… I’ll make sure to make you feel good, sweetie…” Resuming the kiss after that, Camilla noted with satisfaction that Madelyn now began to kiss her back, even if somewhat weakly. Happy with that, Camilla let her hands to work - with them feeling up Madelyn’s breasts through her towel for a while until she made them crawl down the girl’s body. Even with the towel in the way, the Nohrian’s skilled hands were able to touch Madelyn’s toned abdomen in all the correct spots on the way down, before slipping under her towel from below. Once there, Camilla directed her fingers directly for the Askr princess’s slit - slipping her fingers right into Madelyn’s already wet folds. “My, my, my, seems someone really needs a bath… You’re such a dirty girl, Madelyn…” Camilla moaned out right into Madelyn’s flushed face as she felt that, enjoying the way the girl squirmed under her touch as more of Madelyn’s juices seeped onto her fingers. However, Madelyn wasn’t giving up without a fight. Camilla’s breasts were pressed against her own, their size squashing hers down a bit - but with the use of her hands, Madelyn was able to start feeling them up. They felt as good as she thought they would… Her fingers were almost melting into Camilla’s succulent boob meat, so soft on the outside and firm on the inside… Just having her hands feel them up and tease Camilla’s already-hard nipples was enough to make Madelyn moan in pleasure at her fantasies as she got an even better idea, how these would taste. However, after a moment she was able to get them under control. After all, Elise told her that this would be a snuff party - so if she just waited for a while, then she’d have all of Camilla’s corpse to savor, and not just her tits. So she pushed that aside, and just kissed the purple-haired woman back in full strength, while enjoying the fingering Camilla was giving her. Eventually, her pussy started clenching around Camilla’s fingers as the heiress to Askr came, her body shaking with her first orgasm for the night - but both she and Camilla knew the green-haired girl would come countless more times over the course of her stay in the springs.

As Camilla felt Madelyn’s pussy squeeze her fingers, more honey squirting out of it, she let her fingers rest inside the other girl for a moment. The wyvern rider always quite enjoyed the different ways her digits could be squeezed by another woman’s cunt. After a while, though, Camilla pulled out - and instead closed her arms around Madelyn’s back again, holding her in an embrace and getting to feel just how much her body was shaking in her climax. Camilla liked that feeling even more, as that kind of intimacy showed her just how much Madelyn’s body had enjoyed what she was doing - so the Nohrian continued to hold her like that until Madelyn’s orgasm had finished and the sword-wielding girl calmed down.  
“Did you like it, dearie?” Camilla whispered into Madelyn’s ear, and Madelyn just nodded, unable to answer properly. With a smile, Camilla pushed her way at an arm’s length. “As great as this was, I shouldn’t hog you all for myself. Now, go and have fun with Hinoka and Elise - I still have a straggler to deal with.” While that, Camilla gave a meaningful glance at Sakura, who was still covering herself up with her towel and trying to avoid Madelyn’s gaze. Madelyn nodded, still not fully trusting her voice, and Camilla let go of her, walking back towards Sakura with that same sexy walk that dazzled Madelyn so much when she had first seen it. Even now, Camilla’s wide hips and huge ass swaying as she walked were pretty hypnotizing… But she remembered she had to meet the other girls, first. Because of that, Madelyn walked towards the spring. As she moved, the Askran girl undid her towel - that was already pretty loose because of Camilla’s actions - and let it fall off her body, baring her breasts and pussy for the other princesses to see. These were still the second biggest pair in the springs - Hinoka’s chest wasn’t too curvy, and the two younger girls’ breasts haven’t developed enough yet for them to contest her.

Submerging herself in the spring, Madelyn drew a deep breath as the hot water surrounded most of her body. She directed one hand towards her slit, eager to wash out all the pussy juice Camilla had caused her to leak. While doing so, she took a look at the other two girls who were also in the spring with her. Elise just smiled at her when she saw her looking at her, the blonde Nohrian more than happy to see her new friend join them. Madelyn smiled back at the younger girl, then turned her head at Hinoka. The redhead wasn’t covering herself up anymore - instead she was just sitting in the water with her arms at her sides, letting Madelyn take a look at her small boobs while wearing an expression that Madelyn found hard to read. “Hmpf! I guess if you’re the summoner’s daughter, you deserve some respect.” Hinoka barked out at her while examining what she could see of Madelyn’s body through the water between them. “You seem quite in shape. Are you a soldier, just like us?” She commented after a while.  
“Yeah. I fight with the sword I inherited from my mother - but I’m also a good shot with her bow.” Madelyn replied, her face flushing up again at the compliment Hinoka gave her.  
“I’d love to spar with you sometime, then…” Hinoka replied, her voice a bit less hostile than before. “But that might be a bit hard if we’re not going to leave this room alive. You ARE going to join us in dying here, right?” The Hoshidan princess asked her with a voice that wouldn’t take no for an answer, and even if Madelyn had not decided to die with them before, now she knew she had to agree. “Of course. That’s where the fun lies, after all!” She smiled at Hinoka and the redhead finally cracked a smile back at her. “Perfect. That’s what this is all about.” Hinoka paused for a moment, then spoke again with more warmth in her voice: “Thought you’d be a stuck-up bitch, but you don’t seem too bad.” That declaration was the sign to Madelyn that Hinoka had finally warmed up to her, even if her reaction made it clear that the Hoshidan didn’t know about her resurrection powers. Well, she wasn’t going to correct her on that - and for a while, the three princesses continued to soak in the hot spring together. As they did, Hinoka’s hand proceeded to crawl under the water towards Madelyn, the redhead slowly moving across the hot spring as well to get closer to the Askran woman. Now that she had overcome her initial dislike of the girl, she became very interested in the girl’s body - and was eager to explore Madelyn’s curves with her hands.

However, before Hinoka could get close enough to the green-haired girl to start feeling her up, Camilla returned to the spring. “Iiii give up. Hinoka, dearie, would you get your sister to stop being so stubborn and join us in the spring? Her shyness is just sooo cute, but it also makes her not willing to go into the spring now. Mind helping out with that?” The Nohrian loudly announced her defeat before slipping into the warm water just next to Madelyn, splashing more water all over Madelyn’s body as she did that. “Sure, I can try…” Hinoka replied, her voice trying and failing to hide her disappointment. Listening to it, Madelyn interpreted the reason for it incorrectly - unaware that Hinoka was sad precisely because she’d have to go away from her. “Can I have a go at her first? I think she might just be scared of me…” Madelyn spoke out, and Hinoka stopped while in the middle of getting out of the spring, cascades of water flowing down her body and waterfalling off her cheeky ass. “Alright, go ahead.” Hinoka replied, while slipping back into water. As she did, and Madelyn climbed out of the water instead, Camilla moved right towards the older Hoshidan instead. “Your little sister is such an unruly girl… I wonder who she took after?” The playful smile on Camilla’s lips and the understanding smirk on Hinoka’s were matched perfectly with one another as the two older princesses began to touch the other’s body under the water. The amount of times they’ve done it in the past meant both knew precisely how to give the other the most pleasure, and soon both older princesses were moaning loudly while working hard on getting the other one off.

Madelyn made her way to where Sakura was standing, the green-haired girl getting goosebumps and her nipples going quite erect as her body moved from the warm water to the colder air. Truth be told, Sakura’s actions now made Madelyn pretty curious about her - so she was eager to find out more about the younger Hoshidan. Sakura had her hands crossed over her chest, and kept them on her shoulder - standing near this spring’s dividing wall and watching the others from afar. As she saw Madelyn walk towards her - the very girl whose presence made her uncomfortable - Sakura’s eyes searched for a way out, but there was none. So, she’d have to deal with the girl talking to her…

“Hey there. You’re Sakura, right? Is everything okay?” The pink-haired girl nodded at her in confirmation, but did not reply otherwise. Well, that wasn’t really successful. Was there anything she could talk to the girl about?

“...Sakura? You wanted to be here, right?” Eventually Madelyn settled on that, and the more energetic nod she got in return confirmed to her that this was the right path. “Are you excited about dying, then?” Another, even more energetic nod. “Then, did you think of the way you want to die yet?” Sakura began to shake her head in response, then stopped. She did think about it a bit… But that wasn’t something she could just convey through moving her head. 

“J-just a little…” Sakura stopped for a moment, drawing a deeper breath, then continued: “I want my d-death to be of g-good use to the others… S-Something they would enjoy…” As she said that, Sakura let go of her shoulders, no longer squeezing her towel against her chest. Once the Hoshidan did that, Madelyn reached for the seam of the girl’s white towel - which was tied up like a short dress around her frail body. Tugging on it just a little, she was able to get it to come off - Sakura’s white dress sliding off and exposing all of her body. The girl’s tits were pretty small, about the size of Hinoka’s, and most of her upper body was pretty weak and thin too. Then again, her arms were just so smooth... Either way, just like with her older sister, her lower body was her stronger side. While her hips weren’t as wide and her thighs weren’t as meaty as Hinoka’s, they were still a pretty pleasant sight - and Madelyn was sure that the girl’s legs would also taste delicious. She could already see most of her legs before that, and had already noted that these would make for a fine meal. The pink-haired girl didn’t stop her now, more comfortable with Madelyn’s presence than she was before.

“You didn’t come up with anything specific?” Madelyn asked her while removing her towel, and Sakura shook her head in return. Once the towel was removed and Madelyn was satisfied with what she saw, she smiled brightly at the younger girl. “How about becoming a meal for the four of us, then?”  
Sakura’s eyes widened as she heard that - she had never considered that before… But that seemed like just the fate for her! “I’d love to do that!” She called out, true excitement sounding in her voice for the first time.

“Want to get started right away?” Madelyn asked, quite happy with the outcome of their talk. She was more than excited to get to work on the girl - and Sakura was just as eager to do it as she was. “Y-Yes! Let’s do it!” Sakura called out - and after she did, Madelyn took her by the hand and began to lead the girl away. There was a table near the springs where they could get started on it right away. As they walked, Elise smiled at them while watching them - but Camilla and Hinoka were too caught up in one another to take notice of what was happening.

“Place your arm on there, okay?” Madelyn told Sakura once they reached it. Sakura did just that as Madelyn walked away for a moment, towards the springs’ entrance. The Sol Katti was still there, right in the spot she dropped it on. Picking it up, Madelyn returned to Sakura with the tool she needed. The girl’s smooth arms and thicker legs gave her just the idea on what to do with her. That, and the knowledge that the girl would need to stay there, without any further refinement to her meat, all convinced Madelyn to turn the younger princess of Hoshido into sashimi.

“Okay, I’ll start now.” With a powerful chop, Madelyn brought her sword right through Sakura’s left wrist. Her blood splashed onto the table as her hands was taken away from her by the cold, golden blade - but Sakura just squealed in pleasure at the pain that shot up her arm. She recognized what the woman was doing - Madelyn turning her into sashimi, which was a traditional Hoshidan meal. She couldn’t really picture a better fate for herself than that. Her happy voice encouraged Madelyn to go on - but even if Sakura suddenly changed her mind, it wouldn’t have stopped her. She followed up with a series of quick chops that turned Sakura’s forearm into a bunch of slices of meat - the bones of Sakura’s arm offering almost no resistance. Madelyn needed to put a bit more effort into cutting Sakura’s upper arm up - the princess having to bend over and place the rest of her arm on the table to give Madelyn a proper access to it. As she did, she bent over - her small, yet firm ass sticking out in the air. With the way her butt was, her pussy was on display for the women in the spring - showing just how wet the girl got over the short time that it took Madelyn to turn all of her arm into slices of raw meat. Once all of Sakura’s arm was gone, the priestess eagerly stretched out her other hand on the table. However, before Madelyn got started on it, she picked up one of the bigger slices of the meat, and put it right into her mouth. The raw, bloody meat still had quite a nice taste, and Madelyn let it rest in her mouth for a while, taking her time with it before chewing down on the slice and swallowing it down - spitting out the pieces of Sakura’s bone that the meat was clinging to.

“You do taste great!” Madelyn called out excitedly, making Sakura feel all warm on the inside. She... She would be of use to the others, then! She smiled brightly as Madelyn started to cut her up again, Sakura’s right hand joining the left one as Madelyn started to slice her right arm up. As the two girls did that, both focused on each of Madelyn’s cuts, they did not notice as someone had come out of the spring. Elise saw Sakura and Madelyn having some kind of fun from the spring, but couldn’t really tell what they were doing, specifically - so she climbed out of the spring to take a look. As she saw one of Sakura’s arms already turned into pieces of raw meat, and the other one right in the middle of becoming the same too, her curiosity was sated. However, now that she did that, another thing caught the blonde girl’s attention: Sakura’s round ass, and the pink, wet folds of that girl’s pussy. Getting onto her knees, Elise buried her face into the girl’s ass - working her tongue right into Sakura’s drenched slit. While Camilla and Hinoka had their fun in their past Nohr-Hoshido gatherings, she and Sakura would have to play with one another too - so the girls sometimes pleased one another orally or just with their fingers. Now, it was even easier than back then - the way her hair was tied up meaning it wouldn’t get in the way at all and letting her focus just on eating Sakura out the best she could. Sakura let out a surprised squeak as she felt something wet enter her cunt, but the small hands that squeezed her hips to keep her ass stable told her it was Elise who was doing it. Sakura found that very much welcome - her pussy was dripping with excitement and she no longer could use her hands to release the heat was building up in her loins. Her first squeak was then followed by a bunch of excited moans, Sakura thrusting her hips back at her and slamming her ass against Elise’s face as the blonde girl continued to eat her out. Sakura’s moans let Madelyn take notice of what Elise was doing, and once she was done with Sakura’s arm, she just let Elise go on - treating herself to another slice of Sakura’s meat while waiting. Elise continued to waggle her tongue inside Sakura’s pussy until the Hoshidan came, with her juices going all over Elise’s cute face. 

While the younger princesses were having their fun with Madelyn, Hinoka and Camilla had gotten out of the springs as well. Camilla laid on her back near the spring’s edge, spreading her legs and stretching her arms out happily. At the same time, Hinoka put on her strap-on. Then, the redhead returned to Camilla - and drove her artificial dick right into Camilla’s open, waiting cunt. Hinoka wasn’t holding back at all - both she and Camillla enjoyed it the most when she was doing it as roughly as she could. Hinoka was a natural dom, while Camilla was happy to adapt to whatever her partners desired - so Camilla was more than happy to just provide Hinoka with a pussy she could use just as hard as she wanted to. Because of her rigorous training, Hinoka had built up quite the strength - and was now using it to the fullest while driving her not-real dick as deep into Camilla’s pussy as she could. While doing so, Hinoka was having her hands on Camilla’s massive tits - squeezing and crushing them with her powerful grip, making far more of an impression on Camilla than what Madelyn’s tries before did. Camilla just had her arms stretched out towards Hinoka, inviting her into a hug if the redhead so desired - but for now, Hinoka was content with just ramming the bright red dildo into Camilla’s snatch.  
“Take it! You Nohrian slut! That’s all you’re good for! To serve as fuckmeat!” Hinoka called out a few words angrily with each of her thrusts. This, combined with the roughness, let her live out the fantasy that she was taking her frustrations out on the people who had taken Corrin away from her. Camilla was pretty thrilled by her words too - even if this was just Hinoka’s fantasy, the idea of being turned into just a fuckdoll for someone else to abuse was quite exhilarating. Sadly, the death she had chosen for herself didn’t really make that too feasible… But the purple-haired woman was certain at least parts of her could still serve others in that way. Just thinking of it was enough to make her really wet - and that in turn let Hinoka’s strap-on slide into her vagina really easily, granting them both the most pleasure. The two princesses continued to have sex like that until first Camilla, and then Hinoka have reached their climaxes - Hinoka falling into Camilla’s embrace as orgasmic numbness spread through her body. Camilla wrapped her arms around Hinoka tightly while their mouths connected, their tongues fighting for dominance until Hinoka won out that struggle too. Still, Camilla was happy to feel Hinoka’s tongue enter her mouth and have it explore her mouth - really satisfied about getting to feel the way Hinoka’s climax shook her body too as they both rested together with Hinoka on top of her.

After Elise’s face was splashed with the last juices of Sakura’s climax, the blonde slammed down onto her ass, then sprung back up. Her hand snatched one of the slices of Sakura’s arms from the table, and quickly ate it. “Mmm, Sakura! You taste great!” Elise commented as a piece of Sakura’s meat, spiced up with some of her cunt juice that was still in Elise’s mouth, slid down her gullet. “T-Thanks!” Sakura replied, happy to hear that her friend was enjoying her meat too, and Elise giggled. “Don’t mention it!” She smiled, even if Sakura couldn’t see her face, while jumping from one leg to another impatiently. Seeing her like that spurred Madelyn to act again, and the green-haired girl picked her sword up again. “Sakura, please get on the table.”  
“S-Sure!” Sakura replied while straightening out and walking closer to the table. Still, without her arms, she had troubles climbing onto it. She unsuccessfully tried to lift her legs to get on top of it for a moment, then stopped. “C-could you help me out?” She asked while blushing again, and Madelyn nodded at her. Getting around the table, she ran her hand across Sakura’s thigh - which was soaked with her come. After feeling it up for just a moment, and confirming just how firm it was, she pulled the girl up - helping Sakura get off the ground. Sakura shivered under her touch, with Madelyn’s fingers ending up so dangerously close to her pussy, but not quite there yet. Still, thanks to Madelyn, she was able to get onto the table - stretching her legs out across it.

Without asking for permission this time, Madelyn drove her sword through Sakura’s right leg right above her ankle. The Hoshidan had a pair of lovely, small feet - and for a moment, Madelyn watched her toes waggle as their connection to the rest of her body was cut off. She figured the hands and feet of the pink-haired girl wouldn’t be tasty, so she just put them aside. To completely sort them out, Madelyn quickly cut the girl’s other feet off as well - and placed both her hands and feet aside. She wasn’t too into collecting body parts of the girls whose lives she had claimed like that, but maybe she could use these to lure some girl in and then kill her - so the Askran girl decided to keep them for now. After just a short break, she returned to Sakura - who was looking forward to her return. Small pools of crimson had appeared below the stumps at the ends of the girl’s legs, but Sakura didn’t care about the blood she had lost at all. The pain coming from her legs - and the two stumps that remained of her arms - was pushed aside, the excitement stemming from the idea that Madelyn and Elise found her body tasty allowing her to successfully block all the pain out. She had her doubts at first, but now they were gone - and she more than enjoyed it as Madelyn cut her calves into round slices of meat. This time, the green-haired girl alternated between her limbs instead of focusing on just one of them. Sakura’s calves were pretty rich already, so once she was done slicing them up she took one of them and quickly ate it. It tasted even better than her arm! After taking her time to consume it in whole and chew it properly, making sure she swiped her tongue across all of it so that her taste buds were satisfied for a while, she resumed cutting Sakura up.

The Sol Katti continued to cut right through Sakura’s legs right up to her hips, the girl’s bountiful thighs also turned into sashimi - these slices bigger than the ones Madelyn had created earlier. As the cold blade began to slice through her come-stained thighs, getting closer and closer to her snatch, Sakura found herself getting excited again. Her arousal began to leak free from her pussy again, and by the time Madelyn was done with her legs, she was just shivering with excitement. “M-Madelyn, please… C-could you help me out a-again?” Sakura asked as Madelyn set her sword down - and she didn’t even need to clarify, what she was talking about. Madelyn had noticed her arousal as droplets of fresh cunt juice began to appear on the new slices she was cutting off - and she had no issue with helping Sakura to another climax. She moved both of her hands towards it, and began to finger Sakura with one of them while the other started to work on the girl’s clit. The double stimulation along with Sakura’s earlier arousal were enough to let the girl come fairly quickly - and the moment she did, Madelyn pulled her fingers out.

As her climax was still going on in Sakura’s body, Madelyn walked around the table to get closer to her. Grabbing the now-limbless girl by her shoulders, Madelyn flipped her over so that she was now lying on her back. Then, she quickly grabbed her Sol Katti again - and got to work right away. Sakura’s cute, lively butt was her next target. With some quick, strong slices, Madelyn was able to turn one of Sakura’s ass cheeks into sashimi before the girl’s orgasm had died down. While Madelyn did that, she heard some movement from the side - only to see Hinoka and Camilla standing next to her. The two older royals were done with their sex for now, and were both curious, what exactly was happening to Sakura. Unbothered by that, Madelyn continued to do the same for the other half of Sakura’s butt, stripping it from all of its meat. Now, Sakura’s ass was reduced to just a pile of slices of meat and some bones that were still within her body. Done with that, Madelyn flipped Sakura back onto her back - and wondered, what to do next.

“Oh my! Sakura, you look juuust so cute like this!” Camilla called out excitedly as she saw Sakura’s limbless body from the front. “Madelyn, dear, mind stepping aside? I just can’t pass this opportunity…” Camilla spoke out while taking off for a moment, and then returning with a purple strap-on which she had already put on. Madelyn had already moved to the side, giving her room she needed to impale Sakura’s pussy on her dildo. Camilla was soft and caring with her thrusts, slowly sliding her dildo deeper and deeper until it was all the way into Sakura’s warm cunt. The wetness of Sakura’s two climaxes letting the Nohrian do just that. While shoving her strap-on into Sakura, Camilla grabbed a piece of Sakura’s ass - and put it into her mouth. The raw meat was still a nice eat, and Camilla made sure to let the younger girl know just that.  
“Oh, Sakura… Your meat has such an exquisite taste to it…” Sakura’s heart grew as she heard that - even Camilla was appreciative of her body! “Here, have a taste, sweetie.” Camilla added while picking another slice up, and bringing it towards Sakura’s mouth. Feeding the girl as if she was a little kid - without her arms, she might as well have been one when it came to eating - Camilla smiled as she saw Sakura slowly chew on it.

Finally getting a taste of herself, Sakura had to admit that it did taste incredible. It made her so happy, she almost started crying. Camilla’s huge purple dildo ramming into her cervix another reason for Sakura to cry. Happy tears began to run down her cheeks as Sakura swallowed her meal, with Camilla just as happy as Sakura was after seeing how much happiness her actions gave her. She stared into Sakura’s watery, pink eyes while taking a bite of another piece of the girl that Madelyn had prepared. Somehow, that sight combined with the tasty meal filling her mouth gave Camilla a desire she wasn’t expecting… Now, she wanted to know, just how one of Sakura’s eyes would taste… Leaning over, Camilla placed her face right over Sakura’s - moving one of her hands towards it as well. She cupped Sakura’s cheek with it for a moment - then directed her hand towards Sakura’s right eye. Forming a claw with her hand, she forced her fingers into the girl’s eye sockets - and pulled it out. Only just a little though - enough to pop it out of the Hoshidan’s socket, but with the optic nerve still attached to it. Then, Camilla slipped it right into her mouth - and began to suck on it. Because it was still attached to Sakura’s head, the pink-haired girl could feel it as Camilla’s tongue wrapped around her eye. It was a pretty weird feeling… But it didn’t really hurt, just felt pretty uncomfortable. However, that changed in a moment, when Camilla decided she had enough of a taste - and bit down on it instead. Sakura’s eye burst open under the pressure of Camilla’s teeth, ocular liquids pouring into Camilla’s mouth as she sucked them out of it. The big-boobed woman continued to do so until she vacuumed most of Sakura’s eye in, enjoying its salty taste and leaving it just an empty, broken shell. Having done that, Camilla decided she was satisfied for now. She let Sakura’s ruined eye slip out of her mouth while straightening out again. A few more thrusts into the girl’s pussy, and then Camilla pulled out.

However, Sakura’s cunt did not stay vacant for too long. Before Sakura could adjust to her new vision, Hinoka had already replaced Camilla there. And while Camilla was gentle with the young girl, Hinoka had no such limitations. She had already eaten a few slices of Sakura’s meat, and that let the older Hoshidan think of her sister as nothing more than a fucktoy. That let her slam it into the girl with just as much ruthlessness and force as what she showed when fucking Camilla before - Sakura’s cunt stretched painfully with her sister’s favorite sex toy. Hinoka grabbed Sakura by the stumps of her arms to propel herself deeper into her cunt, too - meaning Sakura was now the subject of the roughest sex session of her life. Sakura knew that Hinoka preferred to go rough like that, but she was usually very gentle with her… But that change still made Sakura happy. The pain from her stretched-out cunt didn’t matter - what mattered was that Hinoka was finally able to enjoy having sex with her to the fullest. While doing it, Hinoka couldn’t help but be fascinated by Sakura’s missing eye. Before long, she decided she wanted to have a taste of one of her eyes too. Lifting Sakura from the table and pulling her all the way up until their faces met, Hinoka first delivered a kiss onto her sister’s lips. Sakura kissed her back, even if weakly. Once she did that, Hinoka lowered her down a bit - her dildo sliding deeper into the girl as her mouth ended up on the level of her eyes. Hinoka adjusted her grip so that she’d be able to hold her sister with one arm, wrapping it behind her back, then used the freed-up hand on Sakura’s face. The priestess already knew what was coming, so feeling Hinoka’s fingers within her eye socket wasn’t as shocking as when Camilla did that. The feeling of Hinoka’s tongue slithering around it was also not as surprising anymore. However, when Camilla decided to crack her eye open, Hinoka decided to eat it whole. Her teeth slammed down on her optic nerve, biting through it so that she could eat the whole eyeball. Hinoka let it linger in her mouth for some time, before swallowing the thing whole - enjoying the way it made her feel as it slid down her gullet. With Sakura’s eyesight taken away from her, Hinoka decided she was done with her sister. Pulling out, she took the strap-on off, while getting a good look the two hollow holes at the front of Sakura’s head.

“Did I.. Feel good?” The now-blind princess asked, and the others all replied with confirmations. “...I’m glad I could… make you all happy...” She paused for a moment, suddenly feeling exhausted. “...T-Thanks, Madelyn…” Sakura added with a bit of effort. Was blood loss finally getting to her?  
Listening to Sakura’s last words, Camilla came up with another idea. “Madelyn, love, can you slice the top of her head off?” Madelyn didn’t reply, but she reached for her sword. “Do not touch her brain, okay?” Camilla added, while warming up her hands and outstretching her fingers. A quick whoosh of the sword, and Sakura’s brain was exposed to all. Sakura’s mind waned as she felt the cold air blow against her naked brain. “You’re so brave that you did this for us, Sakura… We shall all have a toast for you now! With something no other girl could give us - your melted brain!” Camilla’s words enveloped Sakura in her final moment, her life ending just as the purple-haired girl snapped her fingers to create a small flame within her head. Her limbless body spasmed on the table for a few moments, before going still forever.

The flames did just what Camilla wanted them to, with Sakura’s brain melting down into something that could easily be drunk. Camilla set down four glasses in front of it - these were in the private spring for different drinks, but could easily work for this one as well. As the liquified brain began to pour out of Sakura’s empty eye sockets, it told her that it was now melted properly. Then, tilting Sakura’s head over, the older Nohrian poured a glass of it for each of the living princesses. Handing the glass to each of them, they raised them together. “For Sakura!” They all said in unison before drinking the fresh beverage. Although they would be hard-pressed to say that it tasted good, they still savored the strong, metallic taste of the most unusual drink they’d have in their lives.

For some time, the four women stood together over Sakura’s corpse, indulging themselves in the slices of the Hoshidan’s body and taking sips of her melted brain like it was the finest wine. It gave the older royals some time to recover after humping Sakura’s limbless body, while Elise had her fun feeling Sakura’s dead corpse up. The blonde girl stabbed her fingers into the girl’s open eye sockets and into the hole within her skull, while standing near the girl’s head, then switched to the pink-haired girl’s hollowed buttcheeks and her dead cunt as she pranced around the table to Sakura’s lower body. Meanwhile, Madelyn had to fight back hard not to lose herself completely in the combined taste of Sakura’s meat and brain - she knew there was still a lot more fun to be had here before she did that.

As if replying to her thoughts, Camilla suddenly straightened out. “Alright, my dears. It’s time we start this snuff party in the fullest!” All four of them couldn’t deny the excitement that hearing these words brought them. “As this whole thing was my idea, I’ll die first. I’ll make sure to put up quite the show for you three…” The Nohrian used her seductive tone as she said that, happy to provide the others with as much stimulation as she could. Her voice was always a vital part of that, as she knew just the proper way to drag her sounds properly, enough to drive those listening to her insane with desire.  
“Specifically, I want to be crushed by these, big, warm stones that are on the edges of the springs. I need your help with that, though - please, could you gather them and start putting them on my body? Once the first stones start to pin me down, I’ll be cooompletely helpless…” Her voice trailed off again, the way she left that open stirring their imagination and causing their pussies to get wet again as they thought of the possibilities it’d offer. However, as Madelyn processed that, she realized an issue with doing that. Camilla’s tits were going to be crushed, too!  
“Camilla? Can we do one more thing before we get started on that?” She asked, and Camilla smiled at her warmly. “Of course, darling. What is it?”  
“Your breast. They are just sooo huge and shapely… I’m certain they would taste incredible! But if you end up crushed, then they will be ravaged… Can I take them for myself first?” Camilla felt a pang of pleasure appear in her abdomen as she heard that. Praise to her tits was always fine - but the idea that her breasts would still be used after her death was really exciting!  
“It would be my pleasure, sweetie. Go ahead!” Camilla exclaimed excitedly while walking to the table and placing her supersized sacks of tit flesh on top of it. She ran her fingers across them one more time, letting them go across her nipples, while Madelyn readied her blade again. The Askran girl placed her cold, blood-stained blade on top of Camilla’s left tit, searching for the best place to start the cut. Once she had found it, the swordswoman lifted the Sol Katti, and then brought it back down with a lot of force - enough to cut through all of Camilla’s tit even despite its size. The giant, spherical piece of boob meat slumped down onto the table as the blade stabbed into it as well - Camilla moaning loudly as one of her breasts was suddenly cut off. It was getting her so excited, that she forced one hand in between her legs and began to probe her pussy with it fiercely. Hearing her reaction, Madelyn’s legs shivered a bit because of how sensual the wyvern rider sounded. It was just so hot, that Madelyn desired to hear more of it. So, instead of going for a quick slice for Camilla’s second boob, Madelyn slid her weapon underneath it - letting the sharp edge press against the base of Camilla’s surviving tit. Camilla moaned again as she felt it, and her moans only grew louder as Madelyn began to saw through it. Madelyn was making sure to take her time with each cut, her thighs getting almost as wet as Camilla herself was when listening to Camilla’s sultry voice and the arousing sounds she was eliciting.

Eventually, the golden blade came free out of Camilla’s body again, escaping through the top of the woman’s boob as it too slapped down onto the table. Camilla moaned particularly loudly as she felt that - her fingers picking up the pace as she did - and soon followed it up with a request that was interrupted by more moans. “...Aaaah, that felt great, my dear! When you do handle my breasts laaaaater, I’m sure you’d want to eat at least one. But could you pleeeeaasse spare the other one? I’m sure it could seeeeerve you well if you made it into a pillow… Oooooh!” Just as she finished speaking, she came, Camilla shaking in front of the table as she squirted her come all over her hand. While shaking in her climax, she found it harder to keep her balance than usual - her chest was sooo light now, and it was such an unusual change! She found the feeling so liberating! Losing them did make her a bit sad, though… But Madelyn’s slightly hesitant confirmation that she’d keep her boob as a pillow alleviated that sadness, Camilla fully enjoying herself in her climax. After Madelyn agreed on keeping one of her tits, Camilla began to wonder if she could pass some other of her body parts as well. Her head would survive the crushing, right? Then it should be perfectly usable as a sextoy for someone… Camilla knew all about Madelyn’s powers, so she knew she could ask her to pass it on - even if Hinoka looked at her weirdly once she did.   
“M-Madelyn, love… Once I’m dead, mind passing my head on to a Selena?” The twintailed redhead served her sooo well as a retainer, she deserved to get a reward for it. In fact, this all happened because of an earlier trip to the springs she had taken with the two of her retainers. Sensing her desire to see her die, her Selena willingly cut herself open for her. Once Beruka saw her reaction to the girl’s death, the assassin killed herself for her enjoyment as well - their actions combined fully planting the idea in Camilla’s head of throwing her life away for some momentary pleasure. Even if her retainers were dead, there was surely another Selena in Askr that would appreciate a gift like that - and Camilla was certain that she had also earned it.  
“Sure, I can do that!” Madelyn replied excitedly, happy that she’d get to slice the Nohrian’s head off - even if it wouldn’t be as fun if the mature woman was already dead. The girl’s eager voice warmed Camilla’s heart - and with that out of the way, the axe user was almost ready to end her life.

However, as her climax was over, Camilla came up with one more idea. There was one more part of her that would get ruined once the stones were put on top of her - and she was sure it could prove to be just as useful to someone, if not more, than her head. “Actually, I want you to do one more thing before we get started… Could you carve my pussy out now, and give it to a Corrin later? Any Corrin will do.” Camilla asked that, and Madelyn considered that for a moment. It’s been some time since she had eaten a proper cunt steak, and she was certain Camilla’s would be an exquisite one. Any Corrin would do? That suuuurely included the one she’d eaten while back at the plains. Camilla’s pussy would find a home within the gut that had taken apart her beloved sister… With that in mind, Madelyn had no issues agreeing to do it. “Of course! Just climb onto the table and spread your legs!” Hearing that, Camilla kicked her long legs onto the table, forcing Sakura’s corpse off it to take the spot on it not occupied by her massive titties or what still remained of the Sakura sashimi. Then, settling her fat ass onto it, Camilla spread her legs as far as she could - presenting her dripping-wet snatch to the green-haired girl. Madelyn felt her mouth water again as she got a better look at the woman’s wonderful, plump thighs… She would have loved to add them to her meat reserve, too… But asking for them would change up the way Camilla wanted to die too much… Well, there was always a chance they’d survive Camilla’s death anyways.

Grabbing her golden blade with a grip that let her move it with far more precision than before, Madelyn then rammed it right into Camilla’s crotch - just a bit to the left of her gaping, soaked slit. She pushed it in quite deeply and at an angle, trying to get as much of Camilla’s pussy out as she could. Once she was satisfied with the depth, Madelyn began to drag the sword around - using the sharp metal to draw a circle in Camilla’s abdomen. She made sure to encompass all of Camilla’s labia, as well - her cut wide enough that she cut just a little into Camilla’s right thigh. As the decunting proceeded, Camilla continued to draw sharp, quick breaths that would usually show her arousal - but with her pussy half-gone, she didn’t really have a good way to release it. It was another new experience for her - but the lack of sensations from her missing pussy bothered her more than the pleasant lightness she felt when she lost her breasts. Still, it was for Corrin’s good - so she could deal with that for however much longer her life would go on for. Madelyn continued the cut until she closed the circle, then pulled her sword out - and directed her hands towards it. Her fingers gently grabbed Camilla’s cut-out pussy and then pulled the cone-shaped piece of meat out - with blood pouring out of the new hole in Camilla’s body as the plug which was keeping it in was removed. Madelyn presented it to Camilla, and then to Elise and Hinoka who were watching all of it go down while snacking on some slices of Sakura’s thighs. Camila’s purple eyes looked at the tube of meat that contained her vagina with quite the curiosity. “May I touch it?” Camilla asked, and Madelyn handed it to her. Camilla touched it for a few moments with her eyes going wide, shoving a few fingers into the hole on the other end. Madelyn did not cut deep enough to carve out her womb as well, so she had to cut her vaginal canal open - and the opening at the place of the cut really fascinated the eldest princess of Nohr. However, after touching it for just a moment, she quickly gave it back to Madelyn. The debreasted and decunted woman was now more eager to throw her life away now than ever - so she began to made preparations for just that.

Jumping off the table, Camilla walked over to one of the smaller hot springs on the side of the room. She had already seeked it out earlier, as there was a big, flat surface right near it. The other springs were just slightly tilted, making Camilla worried that the stones which were to take her life would fall off her body prematurely. Here, that should not be a problem. Camilla lied down on her back, letting it rest against the wet, cold floor - her shoulders and shoulder blades pressed against the ground. “Go ahead now~!” She called out to the other three women, and Hinoka, Madelyn and Elise all scurried across the spring to find stones that would be fitting.

With the hot springs’ size, it wasn’t too hard for Madelyn to find one. Picking it up proved to be a bit harder - it was a bit heavy, but more importantly it was really hot. Hot enough to burn her hands when she touched it. The spells cast on the springs ensured that they would stay this hot forever, making it so that there was always warm water within them. Madelyn had to make use of a towel to pick the stone up, and could still feel the warmth through it. Once she did, however, she had no other issues lifting it. It wasn’t too gigantic, just about the size to cover up the upper part of Camilla’s torso in full. Carrying it with her, Madelyn returned to Camilla - and saw that she was the first one to come back. “Ah, Madelyn, dearie, place it over my chest.” Camilla asked while Madelyn stood in place, picking the spot to put the stone down at for her. Getting closer, Madelyn examined Camilla’s chest. Two big, bleeding wounds were covering most of it - these were the stumps of Camilla’s plump tits. Madelyn set her stone down so that it covered them, and could hear a whizz as Camilla drew a sharp breath. “Thank you, darling.” Camilla replied, though some pain was clearly showing in her voice. After Madelyn confirmed that the stone was placed properly - adjusting it a little and having it rub against Camilla’s exposed flesh - the green-haired girl left to pick up another stone.

Having a really warm stone press down on her actually hurt a lot. Camilla wasn’t expecting that. The weight of the stone pinned her down, bringing her back fully down so that it rested on the floor below. Caving in to the weight helped just for the first moment, but then the stone proceeded to burn against her body. As it was just a single stone, its weight didn’t really matter - but the temperature very much did. The skin that was directly against the stone quickly flushed up, turning red because of the irritation. Just holding the stone for a moment would be enough for someone to get burnt, and there was nothing to absorb the heat between it and Camilla’s body - so her skin quickly started to hurt. However, just a little part of her skin was actually pressed directly against the rock. Because her breasts were gone, it rested directly on Camilla’s rib cage - right on top of the two bleeding holes that were all Camilla had of her breasts now. Because of how deep Madelyn had cut, most of it was covered just by a thin layer of her flesh. It’d already hurt a lot if it was just crushed between the stone and her ribs, but the warmth also began to affect her meat. Because of how warm it was, it began to take away most of the humidity that was still left in her flesh there - drying out both of her chest stumps very quickly and giving her a lot of pain in the process. As her pussy was gone, there was nothing she could do with that pain - unable to transform it right into pleasure anymore. Because of that, the pain was free to roam within her body - making her legs kick out, the rich meat of her thighs jiggling as she did. Her hips were also swaying around because of these kicks, Camilla able to drag herself back and forth just a little bit on the ground.

However, that came to an end as Hinoka reached her with a stone of her own. Since there was one already on top of Camilla’s chest, Hinoka put her down on top of Camilla’s lower half - making it crush her abdomen. It squeezed down on the soft skin and flesh of her stomach, pressing on it hard and making Camilla very much aware of all the slices of Sakura’s meat that she had eaten before. The stone caused the contents of her abdominal cavity to all get squashed down, with her organs pressed together as they suddenly had much less room than before. Fortunately, it didn’t hurt as much as the first stone which was placed on her - Camilla was able to handle just some extra pain she felt as the skin of her stomach was got burnt. It did, however, stop her from moving around too much - even though her legs were still able to kick out, the extra weight meant that she’d remain in this spot until her death. After setting her stone down, Hinoka got down next to one of Camilla’s legs - and worked her fingers into the gaping hole in the woman’s crotch. With how big it was, the Hoshidan was able to make her entire hand fit inside it easily - sliding it deep into Camilla’s bleeding folds. She rubbed her fingers against the walls of the tunnel Madelyn had cut out in her, making Camilla squirm some more as she stabbed her nails into her flesh. It felt sooo good to see Camilla’s arms and legs writhe in pain! Hinoka could feel herself getting wet again because of that. However, the redhead also knew she had another duty she had to carry out first - Camilla waited for so long for her death, after all. She knew the best that Camilla did - the older Hoshidan being the first person Camilla asked if she wanted to join her in killing herself. So, after comparing the way Hinoka’s new canal felt to the way her pussy felt before, Hinoka pulled her bloodied hand out - inserting her fingers into her mouth and licking Camilla’s blood off them before walking to grab another stone that could be used on her purple-haired friend.

While the two older princesses had no big issues with bringing the stones over to Camilla, the same couldn’t be said for Elise. The blonde Nohrian tried hard to bring a proper stone to her sister, but she just lacked the strength necessary to do so. After trying for a while, she gave up on that - and ran back to Camilla on the brink of tears. “Big sis, I’m so sorry! I just can’t do it! These stones are just too heavy!” Elise called out to Camilla while sniffling.  
“Oh, it’s alright, my dear. Don’t cry!” Camilla replied, touched that Elise was so shaken by that. “R-really?” Elise replied, and Camilla smiled at her warmly. “Really. I know you tried hard to do it, and I know it must have tired you out. Why don’t you sit down and just relax for a while?” Camilla elaborated, and Elise nodded, her mood already fixed again. “Okay!” She replied happily, and was about to run off, but Camilla grabbed her by the ankle. “In fact, sweetie, I think you’ve earned a reward. Come and sit down here… right on my face.” Elise listened to what her sister asked for - placing her young, small pussy right over Camilla’s face. The moment she did, Camilla opened her mouth - and her tongue shot for Elise’s slit. Forcing it right into it, Camilla proceeded to eat her younger sister out - moving her tongue all around the wet folds of Elise’s tight, almost untouched flower.

“Aaah! Camilla! It feels great! Big Sister!” It didn’t take Elise too long to start moaning as Camilla’s tongue probed her inexperienced snatch. Camilla was pretty happy to hear them, as it was always great to make her family members feel good. But doing this also had another purpose - while focusing herself on eating Elise out, Camilla was able to filter out the pain that was still coming from her oversensitive skin and her ruined tit flesh. Not having her pussy really made it harder for her to handle the pain - so a distraction like that was quite useful. Because of that, she didn’t even notice as her limbs were pinned down with a few stones each - Madelyn and Hinoka making sure to drag this on for as long as they could. The new places where her skin began to sizzle weren’t too painful, Camilla getting used to that kind of pain after the first two stones. The moment when a new stone was placed still caused a spike of pain to go through her body. However, all it resulted in was making her tongue twitch inside Elise’s cunt, causing the blonde to moan louder than usual. Eventually, her sweet young sister came, and her sweetness poured out of her right onto Camilla’s face and into her waiting, open mouth. She didn’t get to taste Elise’s cunt juices too open, but they had a special kind of sweetness in it that could only be produced by virgins. Still, Camilla couldn’t help but feel a bit sad about that - her beloved sister stayed pure all this time, so she wouldn’t even feel the pleasure of being penetrated before she died… Well, unless Hinoka or Madelyn fixed that before the girl died… However, the Nohrian wasn’t going to ask them to do it - she found Elise’s pureness pretty endearing, and decided she’d rather have her sister die a virgin. Elise still remained nested on her face for some more time, but by the time Madelyn and Hinoka returned with the stones that would become the second layer, she had recovered from her orgasm and got off.

The extra layers of stones had varying effects on her body parts. For her limbs, they were just a bit squashed - Madelyn decided not to crush them in full to preserve more of Camilla’s meat. So, once they added a few layers, she and Hinoka only focused on the two growing pillars on top of Camilla’s torso. The one over her chest didn’t really do much as it grew, only increasing the pressure on Camilla’s ribcage and squeezing more of her flesh through the holes between her ribs. On the other hand, the stones over her belly weren’t as merciful. They quickly compressed the lower part of her stomach, the stones going further and further down until her pelvis had stopped them. However, the other end did not stop going down - Camilla’s belly crushed completely. Her organs burst open one by one as the pressure on them increased, causing Camilla to suffer from a lot of internal bleeding as all of them were mixed together into one, bloody paste. Her stomach ended up almost completely flattened because of them - and eventually, her pelvis broke in. With the bones snapping, there was nothing stopping the stones from grinding Camilla’s lower abdomen into a bloody pancake as well - her womb popping open as the stones came down on it. Camilla’s stomach turned completely flat because of these - but despite that, the Nohrian was still alive.

With her lower spine crushed, Camilla could no longer feel her lower body at all. That, in turn, made the feelings from her upper half all the more intense - especially the strain on her chest. Camilla could tell that it was at its limit - just one more stone, and then it’d give in! Although she had troubles controlling her eyes now - all the pain caused them to bulge hard within their sockets - she still looked to one side and to the other, excited to see who would be the one to end her life. She’d be fine with either option - be it Hinoka or Madelyn. Her heart, which was already having troubles beating, skipped quite a few beats as she saw the short-haired redhead head back towards her. Hinoka always enjoyed dominating her… Camilla was certain she’d be delighted to watch her stone kill her. Her eyes held nothing but love and happiness as she watched Hinoka take these final, fateful steps - until Hinoka placed her final stone on top of Camilla and let go of it.

The moment she did, a loud crack could be heard as Camilla’s rib cage caved in. The whole tower dropped a few inches down as Camilla’s sternum gave way, the stones finally going further into her chest. Her broken ribs were forced into her lungs in a series of painful stabs within the tenths of a second, but Camilla had no time to react to the new, strong pain. The bottom stone came down right afterwards, and her lungs were squeezed through the back part of her ribs instead - coming out of them as just strings of meat. Even more important what was happened at the center of her chest - the stone had quickly crushed her heart. Without it, Camilla’s already devastated body started to shut down. The Nohrian managed to keep the loving look in her eyes in her final moments, with Hinoka knowing exactly what it was as she looked at her face. By the time the stone tower came to a stop, resting on the ground with the upper part of Camilla’s spine also splattered, the purple-haired princess was already gone - but a warm smile still covered her lips.

As Camilla’s life ended, Madelyn also arrived near the corpse. She had her sword with her - eager to take the purple-haired girl’s head from her while it was still warm. Elise, on the other hand, was there the entire time - watching Camilla’s final moments with a very focused look on her face. “S-She’s really gone now?” She asked Hinoka, and the redhead nodded back at her. Even if she already knew that deep down in her heart, a confirmation like that affected her deeply. Her big sister was truly dead… Elise couldn’t contain her happiness at the thought! Even if Sakura was a dear friend, seeing her die did not influence her too much - but Camilla’s death was different. Now, Elise was more excited than ever to die herself and join her sister again. But first, she was overcome with desire to touch her sister once more. She ran towards Camilla without thinking - and failed to stop in time. The blonde ran right into the stone pillars that just took her sister’s life. The force her energetic, young body carried because of her excitement was enough to topple the tower over - the ever-burning stones all falling into the small spring behind her sister’s body. Elise fell over too, landing right on top of the Camilla pancake - her elbows stopping her forearms before they fell into the water. That left Elise in just the perfect position to see what effect the stones had on the water in the spring. The frequent gurgles and the way it’s surface was now simmering, along with the bubbles constantly bursting on the surface, made it clear what was going on - all the stones falling into the spring rose the water’s temperature to the point of boiling.

“Huh. I’ve never had a boiled girl before. Wonder how would that taste.” Madelyn commented from above her while looking at the bubbling water curiously. “I can help you find out!” Elise called out excitedly as she got up again. “You will?... Thank you!” Madelyn replied in surprise, caught off-guard by Elise’s sudden declaration. “No worries!” Elise called back at her - and before Madelyn could react at all, jumped right into the boiling water.

Ah, the extremely hot water tickled! Elise wasn’t bothered by the pain that bloomed in several spots of her body as most her her body disappeared beneath the spring’s surface - just her head sticking out of the water. Her skin quickly reddened, blisters appearing all over it as more and more pain began to flow through her body. However, these stabs of agony only made Elise giggle - the blonde Nohrian enjoying all these new sensations a lot. Her pale skin quickly reddened, with Elise running her hands across some of the spots that hurt the most - and her own touch making her shiver in pain in the water. As the water was boiling, bubbles of air formed in it all around her - sliding against her body on the way out of the water and irritating her boiling skin even further. But   
Elise enjoyed that too, really happy to feel the touches on her skin. She happily played around in the spring, going around it and splashing the water around. While moving in the spring, she got splashes of water onto her face - with it growing red just like the rest of her body as it and the hot steam both continued to hit it. Eventually, Elise decided she wanted to feel even more of the water. Her hair was still tied up in buns on both sides of her head precisely to avoid getting it too wet, so she couldn’t submerge her head properly - but there was nothing stopping her from placing her face directly into the bubbling water. Aaaah~! This was so relaxing! However, as she felt more bubbles hit her on the face, fresh pain came from her eyes - and once she pulled her face out of the water, her vision was really blurry. She blinked a few times, hoping it’d clear the water away and let her see again - but it was no use. The hot water began to work directly on her purple eyes, eyes which were not able to withstand such a high temperature. Forcing them to do so for even the short time like Elise did was devastating - the whites of her eyes halfway melted in mere seconds. To Elise’s surprise - one that the girl enjoyed a lot, still - her eye matter began to leak out, huge white spots appearing on her irises as her half-melted sclera began to trickle down her face. In such a short time, Elise had completely ruined her eyesight - her vision going completely dark while she tried to move around in the spring again. Her lack of sight was making it a bit harder, but Elise wasn’t going to let something like that get in the way of her fun.

While Elise was really enjoying herself in the spring, her body wasn’t receiving it as well as she was. The thin layer of fat just below the girl’s skin began to melt as the outer layer of her body got too hot. Within long, her skin was done for - with huge flaps of it coming off and exposing her flesh directly to the hot water. Her meat was already heated up through her skin, cooking it a bit already - with the first hints of the smell of cooked flesh already in the air. These intensified as parts of her meat were now directly affected by the boiling water, getting more soft and tender than they were before. Because of that, Elise found it much harder to move in the spring as much as she did - so in the end she just sat down near one of the edges. She did not want to, but as her limbs were cooked, they stopped doing what she wanted them to. The water was merciless, though - continuously affecting the blonde royal. With her muscles completely soft, the nerves that controlled them were the next to be affected. As they shut off, the temperature too high for them to work, Elise gradually lost control over the rest of her body. With that also came a numbness - she was no longer able to feel the stabs of pain she enjoyed so much from the body parts she had lost contact with. However, her insides were still working - though their temperature was on the rise as well. Before long, her organs started to boil as well - bringing Elise more pain to keep her entertained. Her stomach, filled with pieces of Sakura’s meat, began to sizzle around them as her stomach acids began to boil too. And once her other organs began to boil, it wasn’t too long until her blood started to boil too. However, Elise wasn’t really able to tell that it did - the only signs she could get of it happening were the burning feelings within her lungs and her heart. Her heart still worked hard, causing her blood to circulate - but the boiling blood began to affect it too: All the way until her heart gave out. As that happened, Elise went completely limp in the spring - but the boiling water would keep working on her for some more time. Just like her big sister, Elise died with a smile - a blissful expression on the younger Nohrian’s face as she drifted away.

As Elise jumped into the spring, Madelyn’s feet got splashed with some of the boiling water - with some pleasant sparks of pain running up her body as the droplets hit her. The young Askran watched Elise in the water for just a bit, then turned her attention back to Camilla. She still needed to take the wyvern rider’s head. However, as she examined Camilla’s corpse, she got far more interested in the quality of the woman’s meat. Kneeling down, Madelyn put her sword down, then began to feel it up. The torso of the very busty woman was ruined, but her limbs were still relatively intact. Sure, they had been flattened a little, but they were still edible - unlike Camilla’s abs and upper body. Madelyn proceeded to feel the Nohrian up, poking her fingers into Camilla’s meat in various spots. The warm stones drained much of the moisture out of it, leaving most of it quite dry. That, plus the compression the meat received, gave Madelyn just the idea on what to do with Camilla’s limbs. Both of these were necessary steps in making a jerky - so the green-haired girl decided she’d do just that with them. She’d still need to cut the meat into proper strips, and then dry them out properly, but that could be done later. Madelyn was looking forwards to doing that - she was sure strips of Camilla jerky would be a perfect snack while working on some other kills in the future.

Once she had made that decision, Madelyn grabbed her sword again. Shuffling her knees on the ground, she moved over to Camilla’s upper body. She placed one hand on Camilla’s face, ran it down her slowly-cooling cheek. These lips which had kissed her so passionately before were now completely slack, even if she was still wearing a smile on them. Oh, their stillness was just driving her crazy! Her pussy was sooo wet right now! Camilla’s eyes were bloodshot, a net of bloody veins showing on them, but below it Madelyn was still able to see that Camilla did not regret anything in her last moments. Her purple eyes had such a happy look in them… And their emptiness was only arousing Madelyn even further. Grasping the handle of her sword tightly, Madelyn quickly brought it down on Camilla’s fat neck. The lust driving Madelyn as she did that led to her not having any issues cutting through, the sword cutting through Camilla’s skin, flesh and spine in one go. A weak streak of blood began to spurt from the fresh cut, but with Camilla’s body being as ruined as it was it was only a little. Not that Madelyn cared about that - her attention was fully on Camilla’s head. The Nohrian asked her to deliver it to her retainer… Obviously it was going to be used as a sex toy. However, Madelyn was also sure that Camilla wouldn’t mind if she had given it a test run. So she picked Camilla’s head, and lifted herself from the ground a bit while spreading her legs - and then forced it right between her thighs. Camilla’s long her hit Kiran’s daughter on the lower legs as she began to rub the Nohrian’s face across her very wet cunt. Even if Camilla’s mouth was closed, dragging her lips across her labia which were aching for release allowed Madelyn to make huge strides towards another climax. While bucking her hips forward to get herself off, Madelyn turned towards the spring again - and watched Elise squirm in the water for a while. She was just~! So~! Close~! 

However, before she could come, a she felt a powerful jolt hit Camilla’s head from below, as well as something ramming into her ass from behind. Together, these forced the head out of her hands and from between her legs and sent it flying across the hot springs. Fortunately, it landed on the ground, and even if it bounced around a bit, it still didn’t fell into the water. That meant it’d still be serviceable to the woman Camilla asked for it to be handed to. Still… Just what sent it flying in the first place?

Hinoka was really glad it was her stone that ended Camilla’s life. Even if she and the Nohrian had resolved their differences since being summoned here - and resolved them good, with quite the frequent and passionate sex resulting from that - a part of her still despised the Nohrians. Camilla’s happy look on her face as she died made the part of her that came to love the big-boobed woman happy, but seeing her dead also satisfied her dislike of the other royal. Seeing Camilla’s completely ruined body as it was uncovered by Elise - and knowing it was like that because of her actions - really excited the redhead. She continued to look at Camilla’s happy face while finding herself getting wetter and wetter. The splash of water coming from the spring caught her attention for a little - and Hinoka turned her gaze towards Elise for a bit. The bubbling water made it clear that the soak would be fatal for the younger girl - and Hinoka’s arousal spiked even more as she realized she’d get to see both of the Nohrian princesses die in such a quick succession. She quickly worked her fingers into her dripping slit, and began fingering herself while her eyes rotated between Camilla’s corpse and Elise boiling alive in the spring. With her other hand, Hinoka began working on her modest breasts. She switched between the two of them constantly, squeezing and pressing them down with her fingers, as well as rubbing her palm directly over her erect nipples. As her vision turned towards Camilla again, she saw that Madelyn was now feeling the dead woman’s legs up - the girl’s perky ass shown to her because she had her back towards her.

Hinoka continued to touch herself for some more time, switching between Camilla and Elise again and again. Eventually, she saw Madelyn slice Camilla’s head off, just like the purple-haired woman had requested her to. Seeing Camilla’s head be cut off - and then seeing Madelyn force it in between her legs - drove Hinoka’s arousal even further up. The Nohrian was now nothing more than a sex toy, and that was exactly what she deserved. Hinoka also recalled the woman’s cut-out cunt being placed somewhere near - and wondered how it’d feel to fuck it. Just thinking of it for a moment was enough to make Hinoka want to fuck someone again - and she was in no state to fight that urge. Leaving the other three women for a moment, Hinoka set off to find her strap-on. She moaned loudly as she put it on, the inside part of the tool sliding right into the depths of her very warm cunt. It was purely a mechanical device, but it was able to transfer back some force of her thrusts back up Hinoka’s cunt - which was why Hinoka liked using it on other girls so much. It let her feel just how hard she was fucking the other girl’s pussy. These feelings were what first made her be as fierce during sex as she usually was - but once she did that once, she had immediately found out that she really enjoyed going hard at it. SInce then, she’d often imagine that she was trying to break the other girls’ cunts while fucking them. Even if she only got to feel a fraction of the force she used on her lovers, it still quite beat using her hands to pleasure herself - which was the reason Hinoka was trying to do it now. However, the squirms and movements of her partners were always pretty exciting to Hinoka too - so instead of trying out Camilla’s cunt once she found her strap-on, Hinoka just returned towards the spring. She desired to fuck a living girl now - and there was still one she could with relative ease.

Coming back to Madelyn, Hinoka found her still mashing Camilla’s head into her crotch. She needed it out of there - right now. Without thinking too much of it, she used one of her strong legs to deliver a powerful kick aimed right at Camilla’s head. Her foot hit Camilla’s head right-on, but with the way Madelyn was sitting, also slapped the girl on the butt quite hard. Hinoka felt another spike of excitement go through her as she watched Camilla’s head soar through the air. Once it stopped bouncing around, her lust-filled eyes returned towards Madelyn - just as the green-haired girl turned around to see, what made Camilla’s head fly off like that. She looked at Hinoka with a bit of surprise in her silver eyes, with her surprise only increasing as Hinoka threw herself at her. With her strength, it was easy for Hinoka to pin the girl to the ground beneath her, spreading Madelyn out on the floor. Then, knocking her legs apart, Hinoka rammed her red dildo into Madelyn’s wet slit with a powerful thrust. Both of them moaned at the same time as she did that. After the initial penetration, Hinoka proceeded to hammer Madelyn’s cunt with just as much intensity - if not more - as what she showed when using her sister’s limbless body.

Madelyn was surprised by Hinoka’s actions, but had no issues with them. In fact, she enjoyed the rough pounding the woman was giving her. Even if Hinoka’s dildo could hardly compare to the feeling of taking a proper dick up her slit, the speed and strength of Hinoka’s thrusts easily made up for that. As the Askran princess was already quite close to coming, it only took a bunch of Hinoka’s shoves to push her over the edge. Her climax made her shake on the floor, the green-haired girl moaning loudly as she laid there. Her pussy squirted a bunch of her honey, both onto her thighs and onto Hinoka’s. Her arms twitched a bit, and with her being so close to Camilla’s corpse one of her hands ended up hitting the bloody, flat part of Camilla’s corpse - going right against her squashed heart. Madelyn’s hands were closing and opening because of her climax, so she accidentally grabbed what remained of the Nohrian’s blood pump and squeezed hard on it - covering her hand with more of Camilla’s ruined body. She just shivered below Hinoka as the redhead continued to plow her cunt, riding out her climax and happily taking in all the pleasure the Hoshidian princess was giving her.

Hinoka was enjoying herself a lot too. Her desired stayed up during her little detour for the strap-on, but even if her walking caused it to move inside her pussy, it wasn’t as stimulating as fingering herself - so it gave her cunt some time to calm down. That, in turn, meant she could go at fucking Madelyn longer. As Madelyn came, her body began to shake - and even if Hinoka couldn’t feel her pussy clenching, she could still feel Madelyn’s legs twitching against her own. That brought her excitement up a bit - but Hinoka wasn’t too happy about that. With how things were going, the Hoshidan knew she was going to die pretty soon. Because of that, she expected this to be the last time she got to fuck someone like that - and possibly even the last time she came ever. So, the pegasus rider wanted to make this last as long as she could. She didn’t turn down the intensity of her thrusts, though. Instead, she just grabbed her small tits instead - and began pinching herself on the nipples. Hinoka had tried that in the past, and she knew that stabs of pain like these were able to delay her climax. That helped her with her endurance, and for some time she was able to keep going, steadily fucking Madelyn and bringing both of them more pleasure. Madelyn’s climax slowly died down, but Hinoka’s actions just left her squirming on the ground, feeling too good to do anything else.

Eventually, though, the pinches to her nipples stopped working as well as they did, and Hinoka found herself approaching her climax again. After a couple more moments, she found herself right on the edge of coming. Despite that, she was able to continue for some more time through sheer force of will - until eventually her coil snapped, and it snapped hard. An overwhelming orgasm cracked all over her body, Hinoka’s cunt juices flooding from her slit, all over the strap-on and onto Madelyn’s pussy as well. Her body was taken by powerful spasms, while her mind was overcome with pleasure unlike anything she had experienced before. Edging like that made her climax stronger than ever, and her body just wasn’t ready for something like that. Her eyes rolled up and bulged, her mouth opening and her tongue slipping out of it as the mindbreaking pleasure affected her brain. Her body gave out, and she collapsed right on top of Madelyn. The Askran was now able to feel just how strong the redhead’s climax was, her body shaking right on top of her. Hinoka’s boobs ended right on top of hers, the shivers going through her body causing Hinoka’s nipples to tickle the green-haired girl on her breasts. The strap-on was still buried in her pussy, and with Hinoka’s hips shaking too because of her climax, it caused the fake prick to move around in her cunt as well. Hinoka’s weight was still successfully holding her down, so there was little Madelyn could do now other than just wait. She wasn’t completely out of options, though… The Hoshidan’s face was right over hers. That gave her a perfect view of Hinoka’s sex-crazed expression - and Madelyn had to admit that it was a pretty pleasant one to look at. However, it also placed her lips pretty close to hers - giving Madelyn the possibility of breaking that look on Hinoka’s face. She was a bit hesitant about it, as she knew it’d be interesting to watch it turn back into a normal one again. It was the only thing she could do though while waiting, though - so Madelyn did it anyways. Lifting her head off the ground, she opened her lips and took Hinoka’s tongue into her mouth - then pressed her lips right against Hinoka’s. The Hoshidan was usually a skilled kisser, but now she had no mind to think of that - so she did nothing at all while Madelyn started making out with her. Still, Madelyn enjoyed herself through that - moving Hinoka’s limp tongue around with her own before sliding her tongue into her mouth, her lips pressing hard against Hinoka’s. With some little breaks to breathe, the sword-wielding girl kept herself occupied while waiting for Hinoka to recover from her climax, getting more and more into it. Eventually, she closed her eyes to fully focus on the sensations that her tongue was providing her with.

It took Hinoka some time, but eventually the tomboyish Hoshidan managed to get back from her mindless climax-induced state. She blinked heavily a few times as her senses returned to her - becoming more aware of what exactly Madelyn was doing to her mouth. Well, it’s not like it was unpleasant… And after she forced herself on her like that, Madelyn deserved something in return. So for a moment, Hinoka kissed her back - enjoying the surprised stirr she could feel coming from Madelyn. As the two surviving girls kissed, sparks of passion in the eyes of both, the tasty smell of cooked meat reached their nostrils. That reminded both girls that Elise’s corpse was still in the hot spring - and that spurred Madelyn’s curiosity, enough that she broke the kiss off. “We should… Get Elise out of the water.” She had to stop for a moment to draw another breath, as Hinoka’s lips really made her forget about doing that. “A-Alright.” Hinoka replied, her voice still a bit shaky because of her climax. Pushing herself off Madelyn’s body, Hinoka stretched her hands out to lift herself, then moved back - with her dildo finally exiting the Askran’s cunt. Madelyn moaned quietly at the sudden movement in her cunt, the empty feeling in it a bit surprising after the time it was filled with Hinoka’s toy. Once Hinoka was away enough, she got up - and then began to stretch to make her sore muscles relax. As she did, Madelyn could get a good look at the girl’s strong midsection - Hinoka’s abs clearly pronounced through her skin. And as Hinoka did more of her stretches, Madelyn was able to see more of her body properly. She had come to appreciate the woman’s fine ass, and she also took a good look at her strong legs. Having examined her body like that, and remembering the intensity Hinoka had shown in all the love sessions here, Madelyn had no troubles understanding why her father had taken another Hinoka as his lover. After watching the redhead for some more time, the green-haired girl got up herself, and approached the spring where Elise was.

The water within it was still as warm as before - so it wasn’t really easy for Madelyn to get a good grip on Elise’s body to pull the girl out. She crouched down at the edge, trying to use the girl’s tied-up hair to lift her out of the spring, but had a bit of trouble with lifting the young Nohrian out of it. Despite her small size, Elise’s body was now steeped with water, which made it much heavier that usual. Madelyn struggled with it for a moment, until she felt a pair of arms sliding under her own, embracing her from behind. Looking into the reflection in the water, she could see that it was Hinoka’s doing.   
“Here, I’ll help you.” Hinoka’s voice was a bit softer than before as she said that. “Thanks!” Madelyn replied happily, while moving to the side to make room for Hinoka. The Hoshidan withdrew her arms again, and grabbed one of Elise’s tied-up pigtails that Madelyn let go of. Together, they were able to took Elise’s reddened body out of the spring. By that time, most of the girl’s skin had peeled off, with chunks of meat also falling free from her body and into the spring because it had been moved. Because of the two girls being too busy with one another to remember about Elise, her body ended up pretty overcooked. Still, the long stay in the water made her meat really soft. Both of them found the pieces of Elise’s flesh really tasty - taking small bites of her meat to make each of them last as long as they could. Elise’s flesh was just so soft! It melted in their mouths after just a few moments, only the sweetness of it remaining if they let it linger there too long. The young Nohrian’s flesh was quite a sweet treat - just like the girl’s pussy juices that Camilla likes so much.

As they ate the first bites of Elise’s body, Madelyn and Hinoka both realized just how hungry their lovemaking had made them. What was just taste-testing at first led to them eating most of the young girl’s body. As Hinoka watched Madelyn work the fingers of her hand into Elise’s perky rump, then rip out a huge chunk of it, that made her quite aware that her own ass could suffer the same fate. Hinoka was pretty proud of her body, her high physical fitness being the result of harsh training she submitted herself to. Seeing Madelyn taken bites of Elise’s butt, the redhead realized that she wouldn’t be too happy if someone got to eat her ass in that same way - or any part of her body, really. She worked too hard for it to just let it go down someone’s gullet.  
“Madelyn?” Hinoka decided to let Madelyn know that she felt that way. “Yesh?” The Askran’s voice was muffled a bit by the food which was still in her mouth. “After I die, I don’t want my body to be eaten. Got it?” Hinoka’s voice had all of its firmness now as she declared that. She expected Madelyn to put up some resistance, or be disappointed in any way, but the girl just smiled. “Okay.” She stopped for a moment to swallow what was currently in her mouth, then continued: “I’ve already eaten a Hinoka in the past anyways.” That Hinoka used to be her father’s lover… Buuut she and her had a little falling out that ended with that Hinoka being impaled on her own spear and then roasted. “I have to tell you that that you tasted quite good… But if this is how you feel, I can live with that. It’s not like I have to eat EVERY girl I kill, after all.” Madelyn laughed as she said that, but Hinoka’s brow furrowed. She could live with that? Hinoka found her choice of words a bit peculiar considering just what was the purpose of their meeting here.  
“You’re still going to die here, right?” Hinoka asked, and the Askran smiled even wider and nodded. “Oh, my corpse will definitely end up in one of the springs before the day is over.” Madelyn couldn’t help but feel a little bad about misleading Hinoka like this - the magic she had access to made it so much easier for Kiran’s daughter to make declarations like that. However, the other girl didn’t suspect a thing - Madelyn’s words enough to convince her that it was just her reading too much into it. 

Hinoka was already fine with dying, but she had a longer time to get accustomed to that thought. She had every reason to believe that Madelyn only found out about it today, and still decided to give up on her life to have some fun with the four of them. The redhead was pretty impressed with that decision - and also the fact that Madelyn was still so happy about it, and that she was able to talk about it as if it wasn’t anything special. As the moment of her death approached, Hinoka found herself getting more and more anxious about it. However, after listening to Madelyn, some of that anxiety faded away. Now, there wasn’t really anyone else she’d rather have be her killer - other than Corrin, but her red-eyed sister didn’t want to join them here today. So Hinoka was perfectly fine with submitting herself to Madelyn completely during for her final moments. It would be a nice change of pace to the dominant stance she always showed, the Hoshidan decided. Untying the belts that held her strap-on in place, she pulled it down her thick, well-trained thighs, droplets of pussy juice dripping from the opening between them as she took out the device that was plugging it.  
“Here. You can use it… To d-do as you please with m-me now.” Gosh, this was so embarrassing to say! Hinoka’s face flushed up when she said that… This was not something she’d ever expected to be saying. Madelyn’s flashed a far more mischievous smile at her as she heard that. Taking the contraption from Hinoka’s hands, she then dragged it up her own legs. Even if her own thighs were also sizeable, they compared just a little unfavorably to Hinoka’s. Oh, her thigh meat was so delicious the last time! Buuut she promised not to eat her… As hard as that would be, Madelyn was determined to keep her word.

Approaching Hinoka again, Madelyn grabbed Hinoka by her shoulders, then pushed her to the ground again. It felt really weird to give in like that, but Hinoka ignored that and lied down nevertheless. Then, Madelyn adjusted Hinoka’s strap-on within herself - and moaned a bit as she felt its inner part slide against her inner walls. Once she was sure it was in a comfortable position within her, Madelyn thrust right into Hinoka’s waiting cunt. Although Hinoka had taken some things up her cunt before - on the nights when she preferred to bounce on a cock or a dildo instead of ramming it right into another’s cunt - she had never been on the receiving end of her personal fuck stick. Somehow, it felt far more personal than anything she’d done before. Staying in a mostly passive position like this was such a new experience… Hinoka had troubles not doing anything as Madelyn began to thrust in and out her - going pretty slowly at first. Hinoka’s body was screaming at her to get up, to topple the girl over and start riding her fake dick with the strength and force she knew she had, but the Hoshidan refused. Instead, she just bucked her hips against Madelyn’s, taking her dildo further up into her pussy. Sometimes, she was even able to make it hit her cervix - shivers of pleasure going through her body whenever she did that. She always enjoyed doing that to others while being the one with the strap-on. So, Hinoka just laid on the ground and thrusts her hips forward, meeting Madelyn’s body mid-thrust. The redhead considered using her hands to play with her small breasts, but eventually decided against it. It was Madelyn’s role to play with her body now - and she didn’t want to take that away from her.

At first, Madelyn had to get used to the way the strap-on was feeling inside her, but once she did, her movements became faster and faster. She was unable to mirror the way Hinoka was doing it to her before, but tried her best to get as close to it as she could. Even if Hinoka decided not to play with her tits in the end, the subtle movement of her hands towards them before she stopped herself gave Madelyn the idea of doing something to them too. She reached straight for Hinoka’s nipples - and began pulling and tugging on them violently, stretching them out far away from Hinoka’s chest. Hinoka squirmed on the ground beneath her as she did that, but her struggles only made Madelyn pull on them harder. She proceeded to play with Hinoka’s tits for the whole time she was fucking Hinoka’s cunt, until eventually she came. Her climax was nowhere near as strong as what Hinoka had experienced before, so moments after she came, Madelyn was able to pull the strap-on out. Then, getting up, she took it off - it was time for her to kill Hinoka.

Looking around, Madelyn searched for something she could use to kill the woman. There was always the Sol Katti, but the green-haired girl was happy with how much she had used it for the day. There wasn’t really that many things she could use, though… She’d have to get more creative. There were so many towels in here - and Madelyn decided she could use one of them to do the deed. She reached for the nearest one - by chance, it was Camilla’s towel. The pink piece of cloth was modified into a dress, but after some untangling and rolling she was able to give it the form she desired. “Hinoka, come here.” Madelyn ordered while heading towards the edge of one of the springs. While doing so, she formed a loop out of the towel - her idea was that she’d use it to strangle the redhead.  
“On your knees.” The Askran ordered when Hinoka had reached her, and she dropped down willingly, her knees on the very edge of the water - with it flowing around them as the spring bubbled a bit. Madelyn stayed right behind her, then threw the towel loop right over Hinoka’s head - with it falling down until it was right around Hinoka’s thin, frail neck. Standing as she was, Madelyn was able to see a reflection of Hinoka’s face in the water - the girl sneaking up on her before giving her that idea. Hinoka shivered as she felt the thick, rough piece of cloth rub against her neck, not unlike the scarf she usually wore. This was it! This was how she’d die!

Without deliberating on it at all, Madelyn began to pull on the towel. She was hoping it’d cut off Hinoka’s breath. However, the Askran wasn’t really too experienced with that kind of deaths - so she was unaware that she had messed up. She had picked up a terrible object for her kill, and the loop she tied was also not a really successful one. The material for the towel was a bad fit - it was rough and course, and it was almost impossible to get it to slide around at all. So, instead of the towel tightening around Hinoka’s throat, all Madelyn was achieving here was pulling the woman’s head to the back. Of course, it also squeezed the front of Hinoka’s neck close a bit - but nowhere near the level required for it to be lethal. Not knowing about her mistake, Madelyn continued to pull on Hinoka’s neck, getting more and more frustrated that it wasn’t working. Even if Hinoka’s face was a little red, the woman wasn’t showing any signs of asphyxiation she should have at that point - Madelyn knew that much from the books on the subject her father had provided her with. This was, however, her first time doing something like this by herself - and even if she realized that there was something wrong, she had no idea how to fix it. Hinoka knew better what the issue was, but the towel was squeezing her throat just hard enough for the Hoshidan to be unable to talk - so she couldn’t help the Askran heiress with that. 

As Madelyn’s annoyance grew, she just decided she needed to put more force into it for it to work. To prop herself up for it properly, she lifted one leg and pressed her foot against Hinoka’s back - then shoved the redhead away from herself, putting a lot more strain on her neck and specifically spine. Now, Hinoka’s eyes began to bulge in her sockets - just the extra pressure on her neck was finally able to cut her breath off in full, and that plus all the pain in her neck was causing that. However, Madelyn also leaned backwards to do it, and she was unable to see Hinoka’s face anymore - so she couldn’t even know that this had helped her a bit. Instead, she just tugged even harder on the towel - venting her irritation with a few angry shouts directed at it.  
“Why! Aren’t! You! Working!” Screaming like that seemed to give her even more strength than before - and it was that strength which had ended Hinoka’s life. As the last of Madelyn’s words left her mouth, a loud crack came from Hinoka’s neck - the Hoshidan’s head bobbing backwards enough that Madelyn could see her face as her spine broke. The made it pretty obvious what had happened to Madelyn - she had broken Hinoka’s neck. With the way her head was now, she got a perfect look at her face as that happened - so Madelyn just hold on to the towel to keep Hinoka kneeling and watched her life rapidly wane.

With her neck breaking, there wasn’t really too much of a time for Hinoka to realize what had happened. Suddenly, the pain at the front of her neck stopped, replaced with a far stronger one at the back - and she couldn’t feel anything of her lower body anymore. Her vision flipped, and suddenly she was staring right up at Madelyn’s busty form. Well, even if the girl messed up the strangulation, she still managed to kill her - Hinoka had no doubts that breaking her spine like that was going to end her. “I wonder… If I’ll meet the others… In the afterlife…” She thought to herself as her body spasmed out of control, only Madelyn’s grip on the towel keeping her from falling over. Her life faded away from her orange eyes as her tongue hung free from her open mouth again - foam flowing out of her mouth. Her eyes were already bulging before, more burst blood vessels opening in them and covering them with a chain of bloody lines just like Camilla’s eyes were. Blood began to run from her nose, but with the way her head was it proceeded to leak down her forehead. More shivers shook her body, causing her head to move around too, but at that point it was clear that the girl was dead.

Once she saw that, Madelyn let go of the towel - and it hung from Hinoka’s neck in a cruel mockery of the scarf she wore. Strolling over, she cupped Hinoka’s face with both hands, keeping her corpse from collapsing for a moment more. Bending forward, she brought her lips against Hinoka’s dead ones. She had already kissed Hinoka’s limp lips before, but the knowledge that this time it was permanent was quite exciting. The taste of the foam and blood that had leaked out of the opening also helped with the kiss, Madelyn deciding it was the best kiss she had shared with anyone so far. Letting go of Hinoka’s corpse, she watch it slump down against her legs - Hinoka’s head brushing against her thighs as the body slid down.

With all the other princesses dead, Madelyn knew it was her time to go. Her pussy was already pretty wet because of Hinoka’s final moments, so she slipped her fingers into her cunt while thinking of how to kill herself. Without too many ideas in her head, she quickly decided to just slit her wrists with her sword. Taking the Sol Katti with her, Madelyn jumped into one of the springs. The warm water wrapped all around her body - its temperature would help her bleed out quicker. To do it properly, the girl needed both of her hands - so with a bit of regret, she pulled her hand out and raised it to the water’s surface. With a quick flick of her right hand, she sliced right through her left wrist. Ah, the rush of losing blood like this! It always felt so amazing! Her legs shivered underwater as the pleasure began to course through her. However, she still knew she had the other side to take care of. Her left wrist was shaking as she held the golden blade in it, but eventually she was able to bring the blade to her right hand. Then, she moved the hand forward - but a powerful spasm shook her body at that moment, and instead of a little cut, the blade went all the way through her wrist - cutting her right hand off. Madelyn started shaking ever more as that happened. The pain that reached her now was stronger than expected, and the whole wrist being gone meant she’d bleed out sooner than planned. Setting the sword down on the ground outside of the spring, Madelyn grabbed her severed hand - which was still floating in the water in front of her - instead. Then, she quickly dragged her still-bleeding hand into the spring’s warm waters, the top layer of which had turned crimson because of her blood. Even if her hand felt really heavy now, she was still able to get her cut-off hand all the way down to her slit. Then, focusing all of her efforts on it, she pushed it right into her wet folds.

Madelyn craned her head back at the pleasure it gave her, but it still wasn’t enough. With how limp her surviving hand was, all she could do was have it slide across her nethers, her fingertips touching her clit and teasing her labia. That left Madelyn in a race with herself - the girl trying to cum once more before she bled out. Her body grew weaker and weaker with each second - and eventually, she couldn’t even control her hand anymore. Still, as it touched her cunt the final time, it was just what Madelyn needed to come - her pussy honey also mixing into the spring’s waters as she went through her climax. There wasn’t really any life left in her after that - and the green-haired girl happily passed on, the pleasure of her climax stuck on her face.

The thrill of waking in a new body was a feeling Madelyn had come to enjoy more and more each time she died. Her new body arrived in Askr just over the spring where her old one perished. However, the summoner’s daughter wasn’t really thinking of her own corpse. No, she was far more interested in the other four. There was still some work that needed to be done with them. First, she went for Sakura. While the pink-haired Hoshidian was stripped out of most of her meat, they hadn’t eaten all of it yet - so she put that aside for herself for later use. The dead, limbless torso would go into a corpse pit, though. Unless… With a quick slice, Madelyn removed Sakura’s head. Even if her skull was hollowed, her brain no longer there, her eyes could still make for a fun cavity to fuck - so someone could still enjoy it later. This was what Sakura wanted the most, after all - for her death to bring pleasure to others. Madelyn decided she could also hand the Hoshidan’s hands and feet as fuck toys. The rest of her corpse would still go into the pit though - because of how long they took in the spring, it was already pretty cold and she knew most heroes preferred fresh corpses.

Coming up on Camilla’s body, Madelyn realized just how many body parts there were that she had to take care of. Her limbs would be turned into jerky - but that would come later, so she just added them to the pile of meat she had to take with her. Camilla’s cunt also went into that pile - Madelyn couldn’t wait to sunk her teeth into it, but she wanted to have it prepared properly. As for Camilla’s head… Madelyn recovered it from the spot Hinoka’s kick had sent it to. Still, she had no idea where any Selenas’ quarters could be - so she’d have to search for these later. Then, all that was left was Camilla’s ginormous boobies. One of them would become a meal, but she was also pretty curious about the other one - as she was going to honor Camilla’s request to turn it into a pillow for herself. Moving on, The other Nohrian’s body was a bit easier to handle - she and Hinoka had eaten a huge part of it. All Madelyn had to do was cut out the parts of Elise that had survived through their little feast, stripping most of the blonde’s body to the bones and adding her flesh to the pile of meat as well.

All that’s left was Hinoka’s body. Her death only made her meaty thighs look even tastier… However, the green-haired girl already knew what to do with them. She had killed the Hinoka who was her father’s partner, and then eaten her body afterwards - so Kiran really had nothing to enjoy out of that Hinoka’s corpse once he found out, what happened. Even if this wasn’t his Hinoka, it was still a Hinoka - so maybe this would be a way to make it up to him at least partially. Borrowing a pen and some paper from the hot springs’ lobby, she wrote a note that would go with the corpse. 

“Hey, dad! I know you said you weren’t mad about me killing and eating your girlfriend, but I still felt a bit bad about that. So, here’s another Hinoka who I just killed! I hope you can have some fun with her corpse that will let you move on - or maybe you’d want to keep a part of it preserved, just like you did with mom? Whatever it’ll be, I’m sure this makes up for it just a little bit. Sorry again about your Hinoka. Love, Madelyn.” 

Now, all it took was ordering a few heroes to take the body and the note to her father for her - along with a bunch of threats on what would happen to them if they tried to touch Hinoka’s corpse any more than necessary - and Madelyn felt she had handled the redhead’s corpse properly. Now, she was ready to come back to her room. She needed to ask for her with all the meat she needed to carry, but with who she was the heroes knew that refusing her request wasn’t going to end well. Even if Madelyn wasn’t too fond of making use of her status like that, she’d rather get to her room as soon as possible so she could get to work on that Camilla jerky. As for her old body that she left in the hot spring, it’d go straight into her storage - which already had quite a handful of them, the results of other times she died to get more used to the magic which brought her back or when she died just for fun. She was telling herself these could serve as extra food from time to time - but if all of her time in Askr was as productive and killing-heavy as today was, Madelyn doubted the need for that would ever arise.


End file.
